Tangisan Sang Indigo
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Hinata yang awalnya bahagia bersama sang kekasih,Harus menelan sebuah goresan luka ketika Ayahnya menjual dirinya.Akankah luka itu bisa menjadi cinta?.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Tangisan Isabella Belongs To MD Entertaiment.**

 **Warning:OOCxViolent.**

 **Rated:M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _CHAPTER 1:Perkenalan._**

Hinata Hyuuga,yap!Itulah namanya,seorang gadis cantik rupawan dan lembut serta memiliki rambut indigo yang Hyuuga hanya hidup bertiga dengan Ayah dan Adiknya,Hanabi setelah sang Ibu tercinta meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu.

Hidup Sang Hyuuga sangatlah bahagia ditambah lagi ia memiliki kekasih yang sangat mencintainya namun,faktor ekonomi sang kekasih membuat cintanya tidak mendapat restu dari Sang Ayah.

Namun,Hinata dan Kekasihnya tetap nekat berhubungan.

"Hinata-chan" Sang Gadis yang merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Sai-kun!"Hinata berlari dan tersenyum ketika mendapati kekasihnya yang bernama Sai itu.

"Aku mencintaimu,Hinata".

"A-aku juga mencintaimu,S-Sai-kun".

Dan tengelamlah Hinata dan Sai dalam dekapan rasa cinta yang hangat.

 **SKIP TIME.**

 **Di sebuah acara pesta...**

Semua orang terlihat menikmati pesta itu ada yang minum wine,mencicipi santapan yang dihidangkan,dan ada pula yang berbincang dengan kolega masing-masing.

 **Di tempat parkiran...**

"Cepat Hinata!Turunlah dari mobil,pesta akan segera dimulai!"Ujar Hiashi tidak-sabaran.

"Tunggu Ayah"Hinata langsung turun dari mobil dan berjalan berdampingan dengan sang Ayah menuju pesta itu.

 **Sesampainya mereka di pesta itu...**

"Hinata,kamu disini mau pergi sebentar"Ujar Hiashi kepada Hinata.

"T-t-tapi,Ayah.H-hinata takut,Hi-Hinata kan tidak kenal orang-orang disini"Ujar Hinata agar ayahnya tidak pergi.

"Hinata!Kamu sudah besar!"Bentak Hiashi sambil menatap tajam Putrinya.

Hinata yang menyadari tatapan tajam Ayahnya hanya menunduk ketakutan.

"Ha-Hai"Ujar Hinata.

Di lain sisi,terlihat seorang Pemuda berambut blonde sedang menuruni tangga ditemani para pengawal d sisi kanan dan tampannya yang kaku dan dingin menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri hingga,matanya bertemu dengan Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang.

Tersenyum,Sang Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu langsung beranjak menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hello"Sapa Naruto sembari menepuk pundak sang gadis.

Yang disapa langsung menoleh,dan menatap sang Pemuda.

"H-h-hallo,T-tuan".

"Hinata,kamu disini mau pergi sebentar"Ujar Hiashi kepada Hinata.

"H-h-hallo,T-tuan".

Ini belum awal namun,ini merupakan awal permulaan sang gadis bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan membawanya dalam neraka.

 **TBC?Mohon kritik & Saran.**

 **A/N:Cerita ini aku adaptasi dari salah satu sinetron di Indonesia namanya Tangisan Isabella,udah** **nonton?Atau ,bedanya sinetron sama fanfic aku adalah kalau di Sinetron itu,kan ngeangst banget kalau ini,aku gak bikin ini,aku udah update sebenarnya,di ,sekarang aku update ulang ^^.**

 **Happy Reading** **:).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Tangisan Isabella belongs to MD Entertaiment.**

 **Warning:OOC x Violent.**

 **Rated:M.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **CHAPTER 2:Obsesi Pandangan Pertama.**_

 **NARUTO POV.**  
Hmmm..menyebalkan sekali hari harus datang ke pesta ulangtahun Pangeran Suna,siapa lagi kalau bukan si Panda ups!Maksudku,Gaara Haaahhh...seaandainya,Aku bukan seorang pangeran,lebih baik aku ke klub menemui wanita cantik nan seksi.

Lebih menyebalkan lagi,aku harus ditemani pengawalan yang !ini membuatku serasa seperti dipenjara,lebih baik aku menoleh saja pada sekitar mungkin,akan ada wanita cantik lewat.

Kuturuni tangga perlahan sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dan voila!akhirnya,harapanku terwujud aku menemukan salah seorang wanita cantik mempesona berambut indigo dan mata pucat melihat lekuk tubuhnya,dia bahkan,lebih seksi daripada jalang-jalang di saja,ku hampiri gadis itu.

"Hello,indigo girl" sapaku sembari menepuk !melihatnya yang menoleh menatapku,rasanya tak sabar untuk menjadikannya milikku.

"Ha-ha-hallo,Tu-tuan"Sapanya terbata dengan rona merah di wajah blushingnya,membuatku segera ingin memakannya.

"Boleh berkenalan?Namaku Namikaze Naruto,panggil saja Naruto "Ku ulurkan tanganku dihadapannya dan gadis itu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Na-namaku H-Hyu-Hyuga Hinata,panggil s-sa-saja Hi-Hinata,Naruto-san" Ucapnya lalu,menundukan kepalanya.

Segera saja,ku colek dagu manisnya,"Jangan malu-malu dong".

 **END OF NARUTO POV.**

"A-ano"Hinata yang gugup hanya menautkan kedua telunjuknya.  
"Hmmmm...You are so preety, laki-laki pasti akan bertekuk-lutut melihat parasmu yang mempesona".

Hinata yang pemalu hanya menundukan kepalanya menanggapi pujian dari Sang Pangeran.

"Aku tidak tahu ini cinta pandangan pertama atau bukan .Yang jelas,kau sangat beruntung bisa dicintai pangeran kaya tahu,aku adalah putra tunggal dari Raja konoha,Minato".

"Na-Na-Na-ruto-sama...".

"Hyuuga Hinata,Aku kau menikah denganku?".

Hinata hanya membelalakan matanya,terkejut dengan apa yang Naruto ucapkan.

"Bagaimana?Hmm?".

"Ma-ma-maaf,Tu-Tuan,Aku tidak bisa menerimanya.G-Gomen".

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa marah dan menatap tajam Hinata sedangkan,yang ditatap hanya menundukan kepalanya.

'Kurang ajar,tidak pernah sebelumnya aku ditolak mentah-mentah seperti nanti kau Hyuuga,Kau akan menerima pembalasanku..Dasar Indigo Sialan!Kau akan menjadi milikku suatu saat nanti!'Geram Naruto dalam hati.

 **SKIP TIME.  
Keesokan harinya di Mansion Hyuuga.**  
'BRAK'Naruto memberikan Hiashi dua koper lembaran uang US yang melihatnya hanya mengernyitkan matanya, apa pangeran ini datang ke rumahnya dengan uang sebanyak ?Sungguh,Mustahil.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini,Naruto-sama".

"Aku akan memberikan semua ini,asal kau mau memberikan putrimu ?"

Hiashi tampak berpikir sejenak...

'Apa Hinata kuserahkan saja?'Gumam Hiashi dalam hati.

'Uangnya sangat menggiurkan,karena uang adalah pokok ,aku terpaksa memberikan putriku maafkan Ayah,Hinata ini demi kebaikanmu juga".

"Hmmmm...Baiklah,aku akan menyerahkan putriku kepadamu".

Mendengar hal itu,Naruto hanya menyeringai penuh kepuasan..  
'Hinata Hyuuga,kau akan jadi milikku 'Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Dari belakang,Hinata seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan menjualnya!Menjual dirinya.

"Kami-sama,Sai-kun...Apa yang harus aku lakukan?Tolong aku hikss..".

 **TBC?.  
Kritik dan Saran,yaa.**

 **A/N:Di chapter ini merupakan ,kalau di chapter ini mungkin ,masih pada tahap perkenalan belum mencapai tahap ,tolong review dibawah ya ceritaku bagaimana^^.**

 **Selamat Membaca :D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Tangisan Isabella belongs to MD Entertaiment.**

 **Warning:OOC x Violent.**

 **Rated:M.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **CHAPTER 3:OBSSESION,LOVE, &VIOLENT MARRIED.**_

"BRAAKK!".  
Sai langsung menggebrak meja didepannya ketika mendengar ucapan itu dari mulut bisa?Bagaimana bisa seorang Ayah menjual putrinya sendiri!.

"Bagaimana bisa, bisa?"Tanya Sai dengan panik.  
"A-aku tidak ta-tahu , -tapi,a-aku ti-ti-tidak mau menikah de-dengan Naruto"Ucap Hinata lirih dan terbata.

Sai menghela nafas dan menjawab...  
"Kau bisa menolak,bukan?".

"A-Aku tidak bi-bisa, tahu,kan keras-kepalanya A-ayah ba-bagaimana?"Ucap Hinata.

Sai tampak berfikir sejenak lalu,berkata,"Kita bisa kabur bukan?".  
"Ka-ka-kabur?"Tanya Hinata,bingung.  
"Ya,Aku akan membawamu kabur dari sini dan kita akan bahagia bersama".

Sontak,ucapan Sai tersebut membuat Hinata terkejut dan membulatkan yang dipikirkan kekasihnya?Sampai Ia nekat berbuat sejauh ini.

"A-apa bisa?".  
Sai memegang pundak Hinata seraya berkata,"Serahkan semuanya padaku walaupun,cara ini salah tapi,aku yakin cara ini akan membuat kita ?".  
Hinata hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan Sai.

 **Sementara itu,di Kerajaan Konoha..**  
"Ada apa kau mengundangku kemari,Dobe?"Tanya pria berambut raven itu tiba- tiba saja sang sahabat mengundangnya kemari.

Naruto menyeringai menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke.  
"Aku ingin kau membawa seorang Gadis Suna yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata kemari untuk aku nikahi".

"Jangan memaksa menikahinya!Dia tidak mencintaimu bodoh!".  
Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke dan berkata,"Akan kubuat dia mencintaiku apapun caranya bahkan,cara kasar sekalipun".

"Itu hanya menyiksanya,baka!Lebih baik,carilah wanita ,kan yang lebih baik ,kan yang lebih baik darinya".  
Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke tajam dan kebingungan,tumben sahabatnya yang kalem dan pendiam ini berbicara sepanjang itu.

"Aku tidak peduli, dia tersiksa atau tidak yang jelas,apa kau mau membantuku?Jika,kau sahabatku ten.."  
"Tidak!Tidak akan!"Belum selesai Naruto berbicara Sasuke langsung memotongnya.

"Jika,kau tidak mau ,Sakura akan kuasingkan"Ancam Naruto.  
"Hmmm...Baiklah,Dobe".

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang ingin membantunya,Naruto hanya menyeringai puas.

 **Kembali ke Sunagakure...  
Pada malam hari di Mansion Hyuga, Sai mempersiapkan dirinya untuk rencananya hari ini.**

"Bagaimana Hinata,Kau sudah Siap?".  
Hinata mengangguk sambil berkata,"A-aku siap".

"Baiklah,Ayo kita pergi"Sai menarik tangan Hinata untuk kabur bersama namun...  
"BRAK!"Sebuah pukulan dari tongkat baseball diterima Sai di kepalanya hingga,berdarah.

"Mau kemana kalian,hah?"Tanya Hiashi,sang pelaku pemukul dengan ketus.  
"Sai-kun!"Teriak Hinata khawatir ingin mendekati Sang Kekasih namun,tangannya dicengkram oleh sang Ayah.

"Masuk kau!"Perintah Hiashi dengan nada membentak.  
"Ta-tapi,Sa-sai-kun"Ucap Hinata sambil melepaskan cengkeraman tangan ,karena sudah lemah ia hanya pasrah diseret oleh sang Ayah.

"Cepat Masuk!"Bentak Hiashi tidak sabaran.  
Hinata hanya pasrah diseret oleh Ayahnya sambil menatap sang Kekasih dengan tatapan nanar.

'Maafkan aku,Sai-kun'.

 **SKIP TIME.  
Keesokan Harinya...**

"Tok!Tok!Tok!"Terdengar suara ketukan pintu di Manshion Hyuga.  
"Sreett..."Terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Maaf,Anda siapa?"Ujar seseorang yang membukakan pintu,Hanabi.  
"Saya mencari yang namanya siapa?"Ujar seorang pria berambut raven kepada Hanabi.  
"Saya adiknya kak siapa,ya?".  
"Nama kakak Sasuke,utusan kerajaan akan menikah dengan Naruto,bukan?".  
"Oh, panggil kakak dulu,yaa...".

'Hmmm...dasar dobe!Menyebalkan sekali si Kuning itu!'Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati.

"Maaf,Tuan siapa?".  
Mendengar suara Hinata,Sasuke langsung berbalik...  
"Saya utusan kerajaan konoha akan membawa Nona menikahi Naruto".  
"Ta-tapi,aku be-belum siap".  
"Tidak alasan Nona,siap atau tidak anda harus menikahi Naruto".  
Setelah mengucapkan hal itu,Sasuke langsung menyeret Hinata dengan paksa.

"Lepaskan aku!".  
Sasuke memukul tengkuk Hinata hingga pingsan.  
"Maafkan saya,Nona..".

 **SKIP TIME.  
Di Gereja Konoha...**  
"Nona Hyuuga Hinata apakah anda bersedia menemani Tuan Uzumaki suka maupun duka,kaya maupun miskin,dan senang maupun susah?"

"Y-ya,Saya bersedia"Ucap Hinata dengan lirih sambil menundukan kepalanya.  
'Kami-sama...Tolong aku'.  
Naruto yang disampingnya hanya menatap Hinata nanar,'Kenapa kau menolakku,Hinata?'.

"Tuan Uzumaki Naruto,apakah anda bersedia menemani Nona Hyuuga suka maupun duka,kaya mau miskin,dan senang maupun susah?".  
"Ya,Saya bersedia..."Ucap Naruto mantap.  
"Baik sekarang,kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami Istri".

Naruto membuka tudung penutup Hinata dan mencium bibir istrinya lembut dan sembari berbisik,"Kau milikku saat ini juga,Uzumaki Hinata menjadi kau?"Ucap Naruto ketus.  
Sedangkan,Hinata hanya menangis mendengar ucapan suaminya.

 **SKIP TIME.  
Di malam hari...**  
"Emmmhhhh...Emmmhhh"Hinata hanya mengerang dan tidak bisa dan tangannya diikat dibawah bak mandi belum lagi,mulutnya dibekap paksa dengan sapu tangan yang terikat.

Tiba-tiba,Naruto datang sambil menyeringai...  
Hinata yang melihat Naruto,hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan memohon...

Naruto membungkukan badannya sejajar dengan Hinata dan mencengkram rambut sang juga mendekatkan wajahnya hendak mencium sang Istri namun,Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak dicium.  
"Jika,kau menuruti semua kau tidak seperti ini Gadis bodoh!"Ucap Naruto kepada sang ,Hinata hanya menangis mendengar ucapan suaminya.

"Sekarang,kau terima akibatnya!"Naruto berdiri dan membuka sebuah kantong yang berisi kecoa dan tikus lalu,menyebarkannnya ke Hinata.

"Emmmmhhhh!"Hinata langsung berteriak ketika benda itu disebarkan ke tubuhnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan Meninggalkan Hinata...  
Sedangkan,Hinata hanya mampu menggeliat dan berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya sambil menangis.  
'Kami-sama,Tolong takut dengan hewan ini Hiksss'Hinata hanya bisa berdoa dan menangis.  
Menjeritlah Hinata ketika salah satu tikus itu mengeliat di kemaluannya ,"Emhhhhhhhhh!"Hinata langsung berteriak dan bergerak-gerak kasar.

 **TBC.  
Jangan lupa review ya,kawan ^^.**

 **A/N:Nah,di chapter ini udah mulai ?Aku bikin Naruto terlalu sadis, ...iya soalnya,di cerita aslinya memang seperti itu tapi,aku tambahin biar lebih ada ,ya kalau kalian gak suka ^^.**

 **Selamat Membaca,minna-san ^^.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Tangisan Isabella belongs to MD Entertaiment.**

 **Warning:OOC x Violent.**

 **Rated:M.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 4:Pre-Suffer.**_

 **Songfict:Nana Mizuki-Blue Moon.**

"Naruto-sama,Hinata-sama tidak ada di ,dia kabur dari istana"Ujar seorang pengawal.

'PRANGGGG...'Mendengar hal tersebut,Naruto langsung memecahkan gelas winenya.

"Bagaimana bisa,Hah?"Bentak Naruto kepada sang pengawal.

"Sa-saya tidak tahu,Naruto-sama"Ujar sang pengawal dengan nada ketakutan.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas dengan kasar...  
"Cepat pergi,dan cari Gadis itu!".  
"Baik Naruto-sama,Saya mohon pamit".

'Kurang ajar, beraninya dia kabur!'.

 **Sementara itu,di tempat Hinata berada...**

"Hossshhh...hosshhh... ... -semoga Naruto tidak menyadari keberadaanku"Gumam Hinata,kelelahan.

Hinata terus berlari hingga,ke hutan dan semak belukar.  
Sesampainya di tengah hutan, Hinata langsung pingsan karena kelelahan.

 **SKIP TIME.  
Keesokan paginya...**  
"Enggghhhh..."Hinata mengeliatkan badannya yang pegal sehabis bangun tidur.

'Aku dimana?Apakah ini di Suna?Jika,iya arigatou Kami-sama'Ucap Hinata bersyukur,dalam hati.

Tapi,tiba-tiba...  
"Mau kemana,sayangku".  
Mendengar sebuah suara bariton,Hinata berbalik dan membulatkan matanya ketika pria yang sangat ingin dijauhinya datang padanya.

Hinata berbalik arah hendak berlari namun,dua orang pengawal istana menghadangnya.

"A-apa yang a-a-akan kau la-lakukan?"  
Mendengar pertanyaan polos Hinata,Naruto langsung mendecih.

"A-a-aku i-ingin pergi,Tuan hikss"Ujar Hinata dengan nada terisak.

Naruto menatap Hinata geram dan menjambak rambut istrinya.  
"Kau tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana,brengsek!".

"Na-Naruto,lepaskan hiksss...hiksss".

"Pengawal,siapkan mobil dan bawa indigo sialan ini ke Istana".

"Baik,Tuan".

 _ **Boku no subete ni natte hoshii kimi dake ni  
Sekai wo zenbu ageyou**_

 _ **(Nana Mizuki-Blue moon).**_

 **Sementara itu...**

 **Di Bandara Konoha..**

"Selamat datang,Nona Uzumaki".

Mendengar hal itu ,sang Gadis hanya terkekeh sambil menjawab,"Tidak usah seformal itu, tahu,sebenci-bencinya aku dengan orang miskin tapi,aku tetap benci dipanggil ,panggil saja aku Ino".

"Baiklah,Ino" Ujar Ayame sambill mengangkat koper milik sang Gadis Uzumaki.

"Hmmm...Ayame,bagaimana kabar Naruto-niichan,kaachan,dan Touchan selama aku pertukaran pelajar di Australia"Tanya Ino sambil mengikuti Ayame ke arah eskalator.

"Naruto-sama sudah menikah dengan Gadis biasa asal Suna".

Mendengar jawaban Ayame,Ino langsung menjatuhkan ponselnya kaget.

'Sudah Gadis biasa,bukan orang konoha lagi!Pasti wanita yang dipilih niichan rakyat jelata,menjijikan!Siapapun orangnya,akan aku buat dia menjauhi niichan!'Geram Ino dalam hati.

 **Sementara itu,di Istana...**

'Duh!'Hinata meringis saat sang suami menjatuhkan dirinya paksa ke lantai.

"Kau tahu,bodoh!tindakanmu itu sangat memalukan asal kau tahu itu!".

"Ma-maafkan aku,tapi...".

"Permisi,Tuan"belum selesai Hinata berbicara tiba-tiba seorang pria datang menyelanya.

"Siapa kau?"Ucap Naruto kepada pria itu,datar.

"Nama saya Sai dan saya akan bersedia menjadi supir sekaligus pengawal pribadi Anda dan Nona Hinata".

Mendengar siapa yang datang padanya,Hinata berbalik dan tersenyum menatap orang itu...

'Sai-kun,aku tahu kau datang kesini pasti untuk menyelamatkanku dari siksaan percaya Sai-kun,Aku percaya kita akan bersama lagi'.

 **TBC.  
Jangan lupa kritik dan Saran^^.**

 **A/N:Di chapter ini,aku membuat Ino jadi adik Naruto?Jadi,kalau di sinetron aslinya(buat yg pernah nonton)Ino itu Fatima adiknya Pangeran Imran yang benci orang ,semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini ^^.**

 **Selamat Membaca hehehe...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Tangisan Isabella belongs to MD Entertaiment.**

 **Warning:OOC x Violent.**

 **Rated:M.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 5:Meet Another person that you will be suffer on.**_

"Engggghhh..."Hinata mengeliatkan tubuhnya manja ketika menyadari pagi tlah tiba.

Hinata mendudukan dirinya dan menatap sendu orang disampingnya,Suaminya.

Tersenyum,Hinata menggerakan tangannya membelai surai kuning suaminya.

'Naruto-kun,seandainya kau lembut ,aku masih bisa menerimamu'Hinata tersenyum miris setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Engghhh..."Mendengar dengkuran halus suaminya,segera Hinata menyingkirkan tangannya dari surai sang suami.

 **15 menit kemudian..**

Dengan telaten,Hinata memasangkan seutas dasi agar rapih di leher sang suami.

"Hinata..".

"..."Hinata hanya terdiam dan tersenyum saat suaminya menyebut namanya.

Melihat Hinata hanya terdiam dan tersenyum,membuat Naruto menatap sang Istri lembut.

'Kau cantik,Hinata'.

"Ehemm.."Naruto berdehem saat Istrinya hanya tersenyum-senyum saja.

"A-ano..ke-kenapa?"Hinata gelagapan saat mendengar deheman sang Suami.

Naruto terkekeh melihat tingkah istrinya.

"Hari ini,aku akan menjemput adikku dari mengenalkannya padamu,lebih baik kau ikut aku saja".

"Hmmm...ba-baik,Na-naruto-sama".

Mendengar Sang Istri memanggilnya dengan panggilan formal,Naruto hanya tersenyum pedih.

'Kapan kau bisa mencintaiku,Hinata?Apa perlu kau kuancam dulu agar bisa mencintaiku?'.

 **SKIP.**

 **Bandara konoha.**

"Na-naruto –sama,dimana adik anda?".

Naruto menghela nafas dan berkata,"Nanti,juga ."

Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan Naruto,hanya mengerlingkan matanya ke seluruh arah bandara.

Dan Hinata membulatkan matanya,ketika seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang datang..

'Apa itu adik Naruto?Wajah mereka mirip sekali'Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Onii-chan".

Naruto berbalik ketika adiknya yang bernama Ino itu memanggilnya..

"Ino!"Naruto melambaikan tangannya menyapa Ino.

Menyadari sapaan sang kakak melalui lambaian tangan,Ino langsung berlari dan memeluk sang kakak.

"Onii-chan,apa kabar?Aku kanget onii-chan!"Ino semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke dada sang Kakak.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manja sang adik.

"Ehem!"Naruto berdehem agar Ino mau melepaskan pelukannya.

Ino langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto dan mengernyitkan matanya ketika ada gadis asing yang berdiri disamping kakaknya.

"Onii-chan,siapa gadis ini?"Tanya Ino kepada sang kakak.

"Oh, -chan lupa,perkenalkan ini Istri onii-chan namanya Hinata,Hinata perkenalkan ini Ino".

Hinata langsung mengulurkan tangannya hendak menjabat tangan Ino,"Hinata".

Ino hanya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan datar dan mengulurkan tangannya,"Perkenalkan,namaku Ino".

Setelah berkenalan,Kedua gadis berambut panjang itupun langsung melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

Hinata langsung menundukan kepalanya,sedangkan Ino sendiri hanya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan sinis.

'Jadi,Ini gadis yang dimaksud ...Liat saja kau!Jangan harap hidupmu tenang setelah ini'Gumam Ino dalam hati.

 **TBC.**

 **A/N:Pada chapter ini sesuai judul adalah Pertemuan dengan orang lain yang akan membuatmu itu?Ino orangnya jadi,di kisah ini aku akan bikin Ino jadi tokoh antagonis untuk sementara waktu(Maaf,buat fans Ino) dan untuk chapter ini sesuai dengan judul,isi cerita berisi pengenalan akan Ino ke Hinata.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Tangisan Isabella belongs to MD Entertaiment.**

 **Warning:OOC x Violent.**

 **Rated:M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **CHAPTER 6:YOU MAKE ME SUFFER!**_

 **Songfict:Nana Mizuki-Blue Moon.  
**

"Hinata".

Hinata hanya terdiam menatap cermin dengan tatapan kosong ketika sang suami memanggilnya.

"Hinata!"Panggil naruto semakin menaikan volumenya.

"..."

Hinata tetap terdiam terdiam .

Naruto semakin kesal,ketika sang Istri tetap mengacuhkannya dan dengan kesal,Naruto mendekati Hinata dan menjambak rambut sang Istri.  
"Kau mendengarku atau pura-pura tuli,Hah!".

Hinata tetap terdiam dan menatap cermin dengan mata berkaca.  
Dengan kesal,Naruto membanting sang Istri hingga,tersungkur.  
"Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku hah?Aku memanggilmu,tuli!".  
Hinata hanya terdiam dan terisak saat suaminya mengatainya kasar.  
"Go-gomen...Hiks".  
"Maaf,katamu?Dasar Indigo sialan!".

'PLAK!'.

Hinata hanya memegang pipinya yang habis ditampar oleh sang Suami sambil terisak pelan.  
"Kau memang sialan!Ikut aku!"Naruto menyeret Hinata kasar keluar dari kamar sedangkan,Hinata hanya pasrah sambil menangis dengan kelakuan sang suami.

 _ **Nageki no Blue Moon hatenai yami no.**_

 _ **Fukasa ni nomikomareteku.**_

 _ **Kawanakutemo aishiteimasu.**_

 _ **Itsuka sora ga saketemo.**_

 _ **Eien ni omotteimasu.**_

 _ **(Nana Mizuki-Blue Moon).**_

 **Sesampainya di luar rumah...**

"BRAK!".

"Kau lebih pantas di luar sini!".  
Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut,Naruto menyeringai dan masuk kedalam rumah sambil meludahi sang Istri.

"Na-naruto-sama,Ja-jangan!"Hinata berteriak sambil memukul pintu rumah dengan kasar.  
"Hiks..hiks..Kami-sama tolong aku,a-aku takut ..hikss..".

Di belakang Jendela,seorang perempuan bermata aquamarine hanya tersenyum licik menatap Hinata.  
'Tindakan yang bagus,Gadis itu memang lebih pantas tidur diluar bersama sampah haha'

Sedangkan,Hinata hanya menangis di luar jendela.  
'DARRRRRRRR!

'Terdengar suara petir menyambar,menandakan hujan telah tiba.

Sang Indigo yang kehujanan hanya mampu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri agar dirinya mendapat kehangatan.  
"Kami-sama..."Ucap sang gadis lirih.  
Sang Indigo yang menggigil kedinginan hanya bisa memeluk tubuhnya agar mendapat kehangatan namun..

"Bodoh,sudah kehujanan masih saja diluar!"Hinata merasakan ada suara dan tangan familiar yang menutup tubuh kuyupnya dari rintikan hujan.

Hinata mendongak dan mendapati Sai,mantan kekasihnya yang masih dia cintai hingga kini.

"Sa-sai-kun"Ucap Hinata lirih.  
"Kau kedinginan,bukan?Ayo masuk ke dalam"Sai merangkul Hinata membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah pembantu.

Setelah sampaii di dalamnya,Sai mendudukan Hinata di kursi makan.

"Lain kali,kalau pangeran kurang ajar itu memperlakukanmu seperti ini, kau bilang aku akan menolongmu dari jeratannya".  
Mendengar ucapan Sai,Hinata hanya tersenyum.  
"Hinata,Masuklah ke kamarku!Nanti,kau sakit".  
"A-ano,nan-nanti Sai-kun tidur dimana?".  
Mendengar pernyataan Hinata,Sai hanya mengacak kepala sang Gadis.  
"Aku bisa tidur di sofa luar, ,kau ganti baju dan tidur!Aku akan memasakkan susu ?".  
Mendengar ucapan Sai,Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.  
'Aku berharap kita dapat bersama lagi,Sai-kun'.

 **Keesokan harinya..**

'SREETTT...'Terdengar suara decitan pintu terbuka,menampakan seorang Kakak beradik berambut blonde dengan warna mata yang sama,Saphire.

"Hmm..mana gadis itu,Onii-chan?Bukankah dia kau usir keluar?".

Naruto menggeram seraya berteriak,"Hinata!Kemana kau?".  
"A-aku di-disini,Na-naruto-sama".  
Mendengar suara Gadis yang mereka cari,sontak kedua kakak-beradik mendongak menatap Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu.

"Kemana saja,kau?Hah!Berani kau kabur,Ino!Hukum dia".

"Baiklah,onii-chan".  
Ino langsung mengeluarkan ikat pinggannya lalu,mendekati Hinata dan tersenyum licik.

"Berlutut kau,Gadis Jelata!".  
Hinata hanya terdiam menahan tangis mendengar hinaan yang dilontarkan Ino padanya,dengan pasrah Hinata berlutut.

"Kau memang pantas menerima ini,bodoh!"Ino melayangkan ikat-pingangnya hendak mencambuk Hinata namun...

"Plak!".

Cambukan itu bukan mengenai Hinata namun,Ino yang melihatnya langsung mendekati Ino dan memeluknya.  
"Onii-chan,Sakitt.."Rengek Ino kepada sang Kakak tersayang.

"Lebih sakit mana saat kau membiarkan istrimu kehujanan,Hinata sedang masuk angin bukannya kau rawat tapi,malah kau menyiksanya.."Ujar seorang pria yang bernama Sai itu.

'Sai-kun'.  
Mendengar ucapan Sai,Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya dan menatap Hinata sendu.

'Maafkan aku,Hinata'.

 **TBC.**

 **A/N:Halooo...chapter baru ,di chapter ini konfliknya udah mulai ...maaf,kalau lupa reviewnya hehehe...**

 **Gracias,Te amo :).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Tangisan Isabella belongs to MD Entertaiment.**

 **Warning:OOC x Violent.**

 **Rated:M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **CHAPTER 7:BETWEEN EGO AND LOVE.**_

 **Songfict:Nana Mizuki-Blue Moon.**

 _ **sasayaku Blue Moon te wo nobashitara  
sugu ni todoki sou nano ni  
itsumo yasashiku hohoemu dake de  
oikakete ha kurenai ne**_

 _ **(Nana Mizuki-Blue Moon)**_

'Maafkan aku,Hinata'.

"Apa kau tidak sadar, Hinata menderita karenamu".

Naruto yang mendengarnya,hanya menatap Hinata dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.  
"Kau hanya seorang supir, punya hak apa kau untuk mengatakan itu kepadaku"Ucap Naruto dingin.

"Onichaann...Sakiit"Rengek Ino manja.

Hinata menatap Ino dan Naruto bergantian.

"Na-naruto-sa-sama...".

Naruto menatap Hinata dan Sai geram...  
"Aku tidak peduli,kau rawat saja jalang mu ini!".

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut,Naruto mengenndong Ino dan beranjak meludahi Hinata serta menendang dadanya hingga,tersungkur.

"Hikss..hikss "Hinatta hanya bisa menangis melihat perlakuan Naruto ,Ino hanya tersenyum licik dan memeluk leher kakaknya.

"Kurang ajar,kau!".

'BRAK'.

Sai yang geram akan perlakuan Naruto pada Hinata langsung menghajar Naruto hingga,ujung bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Mau kau menghajarku seperti apapun,aku tidak akan rawatlah sendiri!".

Naruto beranjak menjauhi Hinata dan Sai...

"S-sai-kun,hiksss.."

Sai mendekati Hinata dan memeluk sang mantan kekasih,berharap dirinya akan tenang di pelukannya..

 **SKIP TIME.  
Pada malam harinya...**

"Huftt..lelahnya"Keluh Naruto setelah sampai beranjak ke dapur untuk mencari makan.

Setelah di dapur,Naruto membulatkan matanya saat melihat Istrinya tertidur pulas di meja ,Naruto mendekati Sang Istri dan membelai poni di keningnya.

"Panas"Gumam Naruto pelan.

Setelah memegang keningnya,Naruto langsung mengangkat Hinata menuju kamarnya.

"Maafkan aku, tahu,kau tersiksa ,aku janji akan melindungimu dari Jauh".

Setelah mengatakannya,Naruto langsung beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar dan merebahkan tubuh istrinya ke kasur.

"Oyasuminasai"Gumam Naruto pelan dan mencium kening istrinya serta menempelkan plester antipanas ke kening Hinata.

"Nghh..nghh..Otou-san..."Igau Hinata dalam lelapnya.

Mendengar Igauan Hinata,Naruto langsung tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Sang Istri..

"Aku disini, takut"Gumam Naruto menenangkan sang Istri dari Igauannya.

"Sa-sa-sai-kun,A-aku mencintaimu".

MendengarHinata menyebutkan nama Sai,Naruto langsung mengebalkan tangannya dan mengerammm...

"Sial!".

'BRAAAKKK'.

 **TBC.**

 **A/N:Hehehe...apa ya,yang dibanting Naruto?Oh,iya gomenasai baru update sekarang,maklum lagi suka mager hehe..**

 **Selamat membaca,don't forget to vote and review ^^.**


	8. Author Note's

**Author Note hehe...**

 **Tadi,Author sempat denger protes kalau Fanfic aku banyak kesalahan dan typo,Author minta maaf kalau memang disini banyak typo soalnya, author sendiri bikin ini dari wattpad dan langsung aku copas disini dan aku benar-benar gak nyadar kalau banyak typonya karena saat aku copypaste dari wattpad gak ada cacat/typo eh,pas aku cek lagi typonya banyak maaf,ya semuanya.**

 **Sekarang,Rin udah update dari chapter 1-7 alias udah kuedit/kurombak yang kurang nyaman dan mau baca ulang baca aku buat salah lagi,tolong diperingatkan,ya karena flame,krisar,dan review kalian adalah vitamin bagiku untuk berkarya.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^.**

 **Arigatou,minna-san :D.**


	9. Chapter -8

**Disclaimer:Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Tangisan Isabella belong to MD Entertaiment.**

 **Genre:Romance and Tragedy.**

 **Rated:M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **CHAPTER 8:LUST,SUFFER,AND ANOTHER LOVE.**_

"Sa-sai-kun,A-aku mencintaimu".

Mendengar Hinata menyebutkan nama Sai,Naruto langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan menggeram.

'BRAAAKKK'.

Sebuah meja yang tak bersalah menjadi pelampiasan kegeraman Sang ,Hinata yang mendengar suara gaduh langsung terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Nghh.."

Mendengar lenguhan Istrinya,Naruto langsung refleks menjambak rambut sang Istri dan Hinata yang ketakutan hanya mampu terisak sambil menatap sang Suami penuh kekhawatiran.

"Siapa itu Sai,Hah?Siapa?Jawab aku Indigo sialan!Apa dia mantan kekasihmu,eh?Dasar Jalang!Jawab aku bodoh!"Teriak Naruto geram dihadapan Hinata.

Hinata yang ketakutan hanya terdiam sambil terisak.

"Tidak mau jawab,eh?Cepat jawab,bodoh!".

Dengan segenap keberanian,Hinata menjawab,"Ke-kenapa jika,dia mantan kekasihku?Peduli apa kau ".

Hilang sudah kegagapan Hinata dengan keberanian dia menatap Naruto dan menjawab pertanyaan suaminya.

Mendengar jawaban istrinya,Naruto langsung mengeram dan..

'PLAK!'

Dan Naruto langsung menampar istrinya sedangkan,Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul sambil memegang pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Kau memang sialan,Ikut aku!".  
Setelah mengatakannya,Naruto langsung menyeret Hinata kasar keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ka-kau mau membawaku kemana,Naruto?"Tanya Hinata sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman kasar sang suami.

'BRAK'

Naruto membanting pintu ruangan tersebut dengan kasar dan segera membanting istrinya dengan kasar.

"Kau memang lebih pantas disini!"

Setelah mengatakannya,Naruto langsung pergi dan mengunci Istrinya dari luar.

"Buka pintunya,Naruto!Buka!"Teriak Hinata dari luar berharap sang suami akan mendengarkan dan melepaskannya.

 **Sedangkan,di luar ruangan...**

'Berteriak sekeras apapun,tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu Jelata!Lebih baik,ku beri kau hadiah yang sangat teristimewa untukmu'Gumam Ino dalam hati,licik.

Dengan senyuman licik,Ino mengeluarkan seruling dan menaruh seruling tersebut ke depan pintu ruangan lihai dan ahli ia meniupkan seruling tersebut.

'syuutt..syuuttt...syuttt..'Mendengar seperti suara seruling,Hinata yang didalam langsung terkejut setengah mati.

Sang Gadis berbalik kebelakang dan,Ruangan itu penuh dengan ular-ular dari berbisa hingga,yang raksasa.

Maka,ketakutanlah Hinata..

'Ti-tidak mungkin,Kami-sama tolong aku'Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Tolong aku..Kumohon!siapapun,tolong aku!"Dengan berteriak,Hinata memohon pertolongan dari luar.

"Hahaha...Tidak akan ada yang ,kau mati bersamaan dengan ular itu mematokmu,jelata!"Hina Ino dari luar sambil berlalu pergi.

"I-Ino tolong aku!Ino!".

Hinata berbalik menatap ular-ular itu dengan penuh rasa takut...

 **Sementara itu,di ruang pembantu..**

Seorang pemuda berwajah klimis memotong sayurnya dengan handal untuk makan malamnya hari ini..

"Tolong..".

'BRUK'.

Mendengar suara gadis yang sangat dikenalinya,Sai secara refleks langsung menjatuhkan alat masaknya dan berlari keluar ruangan.

"Hinata,dimana kau!".

"Sai-kun"Gumam Hinata pelan.

"Sai-kunn!Tolong aku!".

Mendengar suara teriakan Hinata,Sai langsung mengikuti suara teriakan Hinata.

"Hinata,Tunggu aku..".  
Setelah bergumam,Sai telah berada di depan sebuah ruangan dan dengan yakin,Sai berteriak dan menggedor pintu ruangan itu kasar.

"Hinata,apa kau di dalam?".

Mendengar suara Sai dari luar,seketika Hinata langsung berteriak..

"Sai-kun,Tolong aku!".

Mendengar bahwa,yang didalam adalah gadis yang dicintainya segera Sai mengambil langkah dan mendobrak pintu gudang tua tersebut.

'BRAK'.

Namun,sayang seribu sayang Sai telat untuk menolong pintu tersebut didobrak,Sang Gadis telah dipatok Ular dan pingsan.

"Hinata!Hinata!Bangunlah,Hinata!".

Segera Sai langsung mengendong Hinata dan membawanya ke Naruto.

 **Sesampainya di depan kamar Naruto...**  
'Tok...tok..tok'.

"Hmmm...masuklah".

Mendengar izin dari dalam,Sai membuka pintunya dan beranjak masuk.

"Hmmm..kalian lagi?Ada apa? " Tanya Naruto,dingin.

"Naruto-sama,Hinata dipatok ular dan harus segera di bawa ke rumah sakit".

'PLAK'.  
Bagai ditampar benda keras,Naruto hanya mampu terdiam mendengar jawaban pengawalnya tersebut.

 **TBC.**

 **A/N:Holaaa...Chapter 8 akhirnya,update juga hehehe..Mohon dicek kalau aku ada typo,ya kayak kemarin ,untuk chapter ini udah mulai di bagian konflik berat dan karena itu,aku mohon maaf kalau yang ini mengecewakan masih newbie,mohon bantuannya ^^.Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak hehehe..**


End file.
